Simon-for-Smash
Simon-for-Smash is a user of GameFAQS, seen often on the Fire Emblem: Awakening boards, he writes a CYOA but is too busy playing Persona to update it. He has since left acting like it is hell and wishes he never found it. (lol) Personality and Persona Simon-for-Smash is by many considered the "Persona Guy" of the Fire Emblem board due to his constant references to Persona and comparing Fire Emblem (specifically Awakening) to it. In regards to Persona, Simon's favorite is Persona 3 as he loves the dark theme of the story with its rare moments of friendship and happiness. In contrast to Persona 4, which Simon thought to be more happy-go-lucky than before, something he found to be similar in Awakening, but he still liked it CAUSE IT'S PERSONA! Simon-for-Smash is also a huge fan of the female Myrmidons in Fire Emblem due to their sexy and revealing legs~ with Lyndis (his waifu), Say'ri and Kazahana being some of his delicious favorites. Lastly, like a majority of the other board members, Simon is very chill, on friendly terms with everyone else, and likes to crack jokes. Though if it's a Persona joke, not everyone will get it since they all haven't played it yet, an issue Simon thinks the other members must fix immediately. SigurdxDeirdre and Arvis SigurdxDeirdre is Simon’s OTP, with Seliph being the ultimate product of said OTP. However, because of this, Simon has an unbounded hatred for Arvis who killed Sigurd, married Deirdre shortly after who also happens to be his half-sister, and had two kids with her! What an ***hole! As such, Simon gets plenty of satisfaction from being able to finally kill Arvis with Seliph as revenge for what he did to his parents. Although, Julia, one of the kids between Arvis and Deirdre is pretty hot, so I guess not everything in their marriage was bad! RelationshipsCategory:Users Federico585 Simon and Federico, like many other users, share a nice bromance friendship. Additionally Federico was actually the first person to refer to Simon as "Simon the Persona Guy", something Simon now proudly has on his signature. Simon is also Federico's go to guy for Persona information, such as asking whether he can romance Aegis, the robo-chick in Persona 3. Lastly, Simon and Federico share a coincidental connection in that prior to meeting, Simon was known as Keirndmo prior to closing his account after betting it on Shulk not getting in Super Smash Bros. And as luck would have it, Federico says Shulk quotes ALL THE TIME, like “I’m Really Feeling It!” Perhaps it’s Simon’s past coming back to haunt him in the form of Federico…? [http://gfaqsfea.wikia.com/wiki/Lemmy-Koopa Lemmy-Koopa] Simon was Lemmy's rival, and constantly dragged him into arguments about canon Avatar genders. Nowadays, they are on good terms. Hack Controversy Trivia * His waifu is Lyndis. * He spawned the official Lyndis unappreciation topic. * He was formerly known as Keirndmo before closing his account after betting it on Shulk not getting in Super Smash Bros. * His favorite lord is Roy. Category:CYOA Writers Category:Users